


Of Greed and Glory [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pern, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Of Greed and Glory" by prairiecrow.</p><p>"T'ony, apprenticed to the Smithcraft Hall in his youth and now many years a Wingleader at Telgar Weyr, is a very busy man. Not that his pair of fire lizards care... fortunately, he's not without support when it comes to dealing with their (adorably) thieving ways."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Greed and Glory [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prairiecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Greed and Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116528) by [prairiecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow). 



Length: 3:32  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/of%20greed%20and%20glory.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/of-greed-and-glory).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "au: fantasy" square on [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org). Also used to fill my "echo effect" square on [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
